Conventionally, a glenoid base for a shoulder prosthesis with cementless fastening, comprises:                a support portion configured to be fastened, by means of bone anchoring screws, on a glenoid cavity of a scapula which has been prepared beforehand, the support portion comprising a bearing face intended to bear against the glenoid cavity, and a support face opposite to the bearing face and on which an insert, which is capable of cooperating with a humeral head or with a humeral implant, is intended to be fastened, and        an anchoring element, also called anchoring keel or stud, extending from the bearing face and intended to be anchored in a bone housing which has been formed beforehand in the glenoid cavity.        
Advantageously, the anchoring element has a trapezoidal shape in order to ensure a stable and robust anchoring of the glenoid base in the glenoid cavity.
However, such a configuration of the anchoring element implies a bone preparation of the glenoid cavity which is complex, risky, long and tedious, and which involves the dexterity of the surgeon. Indeed, the realization of the bone housing intended to receive the anchoring element requires in particular placing a cutting guide on the glenoid cavity, the realization of preliminary drills in the glenoid cavity manually using a drilling tool guided by the cutting guide, the realization of incisions in the glenoid cavity using an osteotome guided by the cutting guide, and finishing of the bone housing using the osteotome and one or several compactor(s).